Ferrari 512 BB
The Ferrari 512 BB is a sports car featured in the Choro-Q series. It appeared in the following Choro-Q Titles: * Choro-Q * Choro-Q 2 * Choro-Q 3 * Choro-Q HG * Choro-Q HG 2 * Choro-Q HG 3 * Choro-Q HG 4 * Choro-Q! Real life info The Ferrari 512 BB was introduced in 1976 as an updated version of the 365 GT4 BB. The 512 BB is similar to the 365 GT4 BB but uses a larger 4.9-liter inline-12 producing 360 hp (20 less than the 365 GT4 BB's 380 hp), but torque was increased to 333 lb/ft. Other changes included front fog lights hidden behind the grille, dual round tail lights (instead of triple round tail lights), wider rear tires, a dual-plate clutch (to handle the extra torque), front lip spoiler, and dry sump lubrication. The 5-speed manual transmission from the 365 GT4 BB carries over. In 1981, the 512 BB became the 512i BB; changes included converting the engine to fuel injection (power and torque are unchanged), the fog lights are relocated to the outside the grille opening, different side mirrors, the addition of rear fog lights, and the change to metric sized wheels. In popular culture, the 512i BB was featured in the music video for the lead single from Sammy Hagar's VOA ''album, "I Can't Drive 55." Choro-Q The 512 BB is body number 11 in Choro-Q. Notes * The 512 BB is a buyable body in the game; it costs 500 G. * The 512 BB model featured in Choro-Q is a 512i BB (note the fog lights on the front). * As with all bodies in Choro-Q, the tires aren't as detailed compared to later games and it is difficult to tell where the sidewalls and the tread meet on the tires. Choro-Q 2 The 512 BB is body number 11 in Choro-Q 2. Notes * The tires on the 512 BB in Choro-Q 2 have darker sidewalls to distinguish the sides of the tires from the tread. * Otherwise, the 512 BB in Choro-Q 2 is unchanged from its Choro-Q counterpart and is also a 512i BB. Choro-Q 3 The 512 BB is body number 017 in Choro-Q 3. Notes * Although the 512 BB in Choro-Q 3 is almost identical to the one in Choro-Q 2, the lower edges of the body are stretched slightly to accommodate slightly larger tires. Choro-Q HG The 512 BB is body number 017 in Choro-Q HG. Stats * Type: Sports Car * Weight: 20 * Obtained by: Winning the ''Sports Car Cup HGBodyDC 017.png HGBodyRC 017.png Notes * The 512 BB model in Choro-Q HG is the 512 BB. * The Choro-Q HG version of the 512 BB has side mirrors, door locks, fuel door, and a Ferrari emblem on the hood. It lacks the hidden fog lights featured on the 512 BB. Choro-Q HG 2 The 512 BB is body number Q022 in Choro-Q HG 2. It can be found in the Sandpolis Body Shop. Notes * The 512 BB model in Choro-Q HG 2 is the 512 BB. * The Choro-Q HG 2 variant of the 512 BB lacks a Ferrari emblem on the hood and lacks a fuel door. * The headlights on the 512 BB are always in the "up" position in Choro-Q HG 2. Choro-Q HG 3 Just like its Choro-Q HG 2 counterpart, the 512 BB is body number Q022 in Choro-Q HG 3 and is otherwise identical except for the coin holder on the back. It is commonly found on Long Courses. Notes * The headlights on the 512 BB are always in the "up" position in Choro-Q HG 3. Choro-Q HG 4 The 512 BB is body Choro-Q067 in Choro-Q HG 4. Description (PAL) "The glory of Italy." Description (NTSC) "A fine Italian make."CQHGIV067.jpg CQHGIVR067.jpg Notes * The 512 BB in Choro-Q HG 4 is the same as its Choro-Q HG counterpart (512 BB). * The Racing Paint/Special Paint version is similar to the Choro-Q HG version, but some of the decals have been changed. Choro-Q! In Choro-Q!, the 512 BB is body Q54. Notes * The Choro-Q! version of the 512 BB is based off of the Choro-Q HG 2/HG 3 version. * The headlights on the 512 BB are always in the "up" position in Choro-Q!. Appearances * Choro-Q * Choro-Q 2 * Choro-Q 3 * Choro-Q HG * Choro-Q HG 2 * Choro-Q HG 3 * Choro-Q HG 4 * Choro-Q! Category:Vehicles Category:European Vehicles